When content is displayed as a result of a search request received by a network, for instance, the Internet, advertisements or other content items for which payment is received in exchange for the presentation thereof often are presented in conjunction with the search results. Advertisers and/or other content providers generally bid a particular amount, the monetization of which (such monetization being based on a number of known pricing models, e.g., cost per impression, cost-per-click, and the like), when compared to bids received by other advertisers and/or content providers, results in presentation of the desired content in a particular position relative to the content offered by the other providers. For instance, the advertiser offering the greatest monetization value for a given keyword will have its advertisement placed in the most prominent position when a user places a search query having the given keyword.